


(podfic of) I'm Your Density

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Early in Canon, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Spencer is sixteen, and he has priorities. Defending his dignity comes first; asking questions about the laws of spacetime comes later.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I'm Your Density

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Your Density](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243654) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Writer's notes: Notes: Written for [the virginity meme](http://la-dissonance.dreamwidth.org/118616.html). Title is a quote from "Back to the Future."

**Length:** 11m:48s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (11MB) // M4B (21MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20I%27m%20Your%20Density.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20I%27m%20Your%20Density.m4b)


End file.
